Dear Diary
by DixonVixen93
Summary: At the age of seventeen, Orwell gets a diary to write down things from her past. How will this lead up to what is going on now? Orwell's POV, starts pre-series up to now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first Cape fic so please be kind. (:**

**Written in Orwell's point of view, this is her diary from her teenage years, and this will lead up all the way to the Pilot. In my story, Orwell is about 22 at the start of the show, and Vince, 38; (It may not be accurate but that was my guess.)**

**I do not own The Cape, enjoy the first couple of diary entries!**

_**Dear Diary Chapter One**_

_February 20th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow that sounds really formal. Is it weird to talk directly to an inanimate object?_

_Let's put it like this, if anyone _ever_ stumbles upon this diary- which I hope no one will- then I will be speaking to them._

_So hello could-be stalker, my name is Rachel. Currently I am seventeen years old. I live with my parents in a little town that shouldn't even be called a town it's so small. My father gave me this diary for my birthday a few years back and I just stumbled upon it today._

_Originally, my dad gave this to me to keep a journal of my past. When I look at this years from now it'll make some big sense of clarity, that should be interesting. My older brother had always said I'll make a difference one day, maybe I will be famous and this diary gets pawned off._

_That brings me to my next direction of narrating. My older brother Vincent; and I mean older, he will be 34 in just a couple of months. We had always been pretty close; I was something of a side-kick to him; the brains of the operation. Vince has his own family now though, he stops by whenever he can. He has a wife named Dana and a son named Trip; they live in Palm City which is a little ways away from here. During the Summer, I normally go see him for a little while, but I don't know if I am going this Summer. I just have the feeling to stay here, and normally, my feelings are never wrong._

_Anyway… what else is there to say? I am just a normal teenage girl. I get my nails done every Saturday with my mother. I have a few close friends but as for that, I keep to myself a lot… that will never change. No boyfriend, I don't really need one (that I know you're proud of Vince!) Everyone knows me for my tech skills around school. Apparently they all think I could solve anything… which given a copious amount of time… who knows what I can do?_

_Keep in mind I am just jotting down all that comes to mind. It is about two in the morning and I am writing in a diary… who would've thought._

_Let's just hope that tomorrow I'll have more to talk about._

_Xoxo_

_-Rachel _

_March 20__th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm leaving, _

_Leaving this town,_

_Leaving this life!_

_Why the sudden outburst you ask?_

_I just found out that my whole life was a lie._

_Earlier, I was searching old news websites for a school project when I came across an interesting titled article dated back in 1989. It was titled; "__Fleming gives his newborn daughter away to an infertile family; the Faradays."_

_Originally, this caught my attention. I had thought about it and said it was a pure coincidence. But curiosity led me to read further. Then, I found out the truth._

_Turns out, Peter Fleming, a big honcho in Palm City, had a baby girl he named Rachel. Fleming didn't want anything to do with the newborn, and the mother had died in childbirth, so he had no choice but to adopt her out._

_Luckily, there had been a willing family. The Faradays had a sixteen year old son and wanted a daughter dearly. The daughter… was me._

_So they adopted me and never told me about my real heritage._

_When I found this out, I didn't know if I should be outraged or upset. I combined them the best I could and ran downstairs to talk to my _parents_._

_Of course, my father denied it. I had to convince my mother to tell me the truth, I demanded to know why I never knew. The only answer I got was that they didn't want me being upset. Well look at me now!_

_I have no idea where I am going, but I am changing my name and leaving this town, I can't stay here anymore._

_Maybe if I fake a death, I can get out of here without a problem. They'll be searching for me if I don't._

_I can burn my room down, that way, all they'll find is ash and remains._

_This wasn't easy, but I pack my necessities all in one bag and open my bedroom window. I climb out and take a box of matches out of my back pocket. Throwing the match onto the floor, my room was soon engulfed into flames._

_Carefully closing the window, I slip down from the house and take the detour to the loneliest walk in the world._

_Xoxo_

_-Rachel_

**Alright, well I have more than this written out, but I can only give you this for now. Please tell me what you think. See you all for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here goes the next chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**Dear Diary Chapter Two**_

_April 29th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been on my own for more than a month now. As for now, I have an apartment in Palm City, and a part time job as a waitress at a diner close to home. I came to Palm City to see what kind of information I could get about Peter Fleming- my father._

_As for my adopted family- they think I died in the house fire that I ignited in my room a month ago._

_My name isn't Rachel Faraday anymore. No- I couldn't carry the stigma of that name. My name is Orwell. I came up with it as a part of my new life. I am no longer the care-free, fun-loving teenager I once was, there are too many risks to be anything but secretive. As far as Rachel Faraday is concerned- she is long gone. If there is a situation that I see my brother, I will deal with it then. _

_At the diner I work at, there are some nice people there. They were welcoming and quite friendly. They all know that I wont open up that much, but I know that they are there for me if I need it. It's not that bad living on my own either. I get up, and basically do what I did back at home as I got ready for school. This job may not pay as much as I could like, but at least it's a job._

_And as for now, I am still playing detective. I plan to get more information about my biological father. Little by little I will see exactly who Peter Fleming was, and is._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_May 20__th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been asking around to find more out about Fleming. Luckily, I have been in luck. On the other hand, what I found out was hard to take, probably even worse than when I found out I was adopted._

_Not only was Fleming a terrible person, but he was quite the stalker, no joke. He kept tabs on my whole adopted family. From what else I found out, he was always lurking around my ballet recitals. One would think that a father that adopted his daughter out just moments after she was born wouldn't keep a close eye, he never was interested enough to take me back now was he?_

_I was so tempted to find him and meet him for myself, but no, I decided to keep tabs on him as well, including the big business that works for him, ARK. After all, Orwell is watching._

_My tech skills have allowed me to be very handy with computers, and this can be used to my advantage._

_So I have many things on my agenda: Seep my revenge out on my father, keep my identity hidden, and keep tabs on everything in Palm City._

_I need to make a blog, make a way of interacting with people, but not letting them know who I am._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_May 24__th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I ran into Vince today…_

_He came in the diner with his cop partner Marty. I got the weirdest vibe from that guy. Vince obviously doesn't see what I saw._

_My name tag didn't read Rachel, it didn't read Orwell. It read Vanessa. Vanessa was one of my childhood friends, but she died when I was 12. To this day, I miss her so much. When Vince saw me, I could've sworn he saw right through me._

_The look on his eyes said it all, he thought of Rachel when he saw me. It made my heart break, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I can't. No one can know the truth._

_I served them both some coffee and breakfast. They had an early morning case to get to but they needed to eat first._

_When I came back and forth to check on them, my brother had the saddest look on his face when he looked up at me._

_I had finally asked him what was wrong… big mistake. He told me the truth- the _exact_ truth. That I remind him of his little sister that had just died a few months ago._

_I almost couldn't control myself. I miss my family and it's getting harder and harder to be so secretive._

_I told him I was very sorry. There really wasn't anything else I could do other than get their last minute orders and to bring them their check._

_When they left, I took a big subconscious breath and went on with my next table._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_March 20__th__, 2007_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a while hasn't it?_

_An exact year today since my whole world went upside down._

_I am still working on my objectives, none of them have changed, but they sure have gotten even more difficult._

_Today, I decided to go and leave Vince a copy of my findings about Fleming and ARK. I figured, if I cannot do much by myself, why not get help?_

_I signed it as Orwell. If this goes well, I will sure keep in contact with him like this._

_Unfortunately, what I had seen made it hard to want to leave him. I was planning to just leave the box on the front porch, but when I looked in the window, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw all of my family surrounded by what looked like a mini funeral. Pictures of me surrounded candle light on the mantle of the living room. My mother was leaning over my father, crying. Vince, Dana, and Trip were in their own huddled position with solemn looks on their faces. I couldn't see this anymore. I left the box at the doorstep and slinked away to get to my car that was parked away from the home._

_I was tired of doing things myself. _

_If I had Vince's help, we could stop the villains dead in their tracks._

_As for now, I need to go and rest my head, today really took me for another whirl._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

**Okay so I'll see you all next chapter. Please leave me a review, I need to know if people are liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know a chapter is *long* overdue, but I cannot help what my brain conjures up. Anyway, I know I said that this story will be pre-series up till now, but I think 'up till now' will become AU seeing as the hallucination Orwell had in "The Lich Part Two" would be *very* wrong with this plot. **_

_**Many thanks are in order to; Risk reader, EOshipper4life, and Layne Kenny for their reviews last chapter!**_

_**I do not own the Cape.**_

_**Dear Diary Chapter Three**_

_April 3rd__, 2007_

_Dear Diary, _

_I got a letter back from the box that I left on my brother's front doorstep. He thanked me for my help and was glad that he wasn't the only one seeing through Fleming's façade. Enclosed was a copy of what I had sent him. Vince said that I would need this back to help him out._

_This was going to be a long war, but it was a war I was willing to fight._

_I sent him a letter back promising him that I would keep in touch with my findings._

_Every now and then, I'll see him back in the diner, most of the times with his wife and son. Sooner or later, I'll let Vince know Orwell is also Vanessa, but I don't plan on it anytime soon._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_April 23__rd__, 2007_

_Dear Diary, _

_I was sitting down, taking a break at work when something really bizarre happened._

_This really good looking guy; (And I mean good looking)- came in and shot me a smirk._

_I remained calm but kept a cautious demeanor as the guy walked over to me and sat across from me at my booth._

_The way he looked at me made me want to smack him senseless, but seeing as I am on the clock, I cannot do this much. With a forced smile, I asked him if there was something he needed._

_His eyes trailed all over me, this made me feel really uneasy, I didn't even know him. _

_He mentioned that I wasn't who I claimed I was to be. Well who the hell is anymore?_

_But, all the same, I had still not said a word. The last words he said to me were; "You'll come around soon love." He smiled at me and walked out of the diner after that._

_I sat there, confused and freaked out. Had I not hid well enough? I'm only eighteen, how am I supposed to deal with him- if and when he comes back?_

_When I glanced down at my watch, I still had a few hours left in my work shift. Unfortunately, it would be dark then._

_I convinced myself over and over again that I could take care of myself, but I had the worst feeling in the world about that guy…_

_When I walked out later that night- there he was again. I asked him what did he want but all he said was; "We know. You may think your tech keeps you safe, but you're nothing by yourself," I walked closer to my car when he said; "You might want to keep your eyes on your brother anyway,"_

_I tried not to flinch, he couldn't know my identity, he could just be toying with me. When I finally was able to get in my car, I drove as fast as I could to my apartment. I had to leave…again, it wasn't safe._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_July 8__th__, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I moved again. Not to the most usual places either. I guess you could say I have a secret hideout. All of my tech gadgets are basically on one side of the room, with my other needs on the other side, it's not my ideal place to live, but at least I have somewhere safe._

_I am starting to keep a closer eye on Vince. Technology today has allowed tracking a lot easier. Unfortunately, anyone can use this tracking, you just have to go into hiding to be secretive anymore._

_As for my job at the diner, I just stopped going. Eventually, I'll find something to do, but right now, I have way too many things to keep watch of besides myself. _

_I don't have time to take a break. The moment I do… well, I'll be found out or worse, Vince or any other member of my family gets hurt._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_July 10__th__, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Every different identity I use helps me find out more and more about Fleming and ARK. Palm City is mostly brainwashed into thinking that this business is for the better. They will stop at nothing to eliminate who thinks otherwise._

_I do not care how bad they hurt me, I will keep going until Fleming is discovered once and for all._

_I know without any doubt in my mind that my biological father is in fact the criminal mastermind known as Chess._

_Chess has been wanted for a number of murders, and unless others start believing, he'll keep doing this._

_For now, it's up to Vince and me to eradicate this villain._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_July 26__th __2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_They are getting closer and closer to finding me. They are looking for a reason to send me far, far from here._

_Vince is well aware of this problem. Unfortunately, I have to stay right where I am._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_August 11__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another year come and gone. There is really nothing else to report. Things are exactly the same._

_But, there is one thing… Chess was getting away with murders and it was finally brought up to Fleming. He is pretending to devise a plan that will unmask Chess. Which only made the citizens of Palm City love him more._

_According to my brother, all Fleming has the Police do is check some mysteriously empty places, leaving no tracks to him._

_So again, we are stuck on rock bottom._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_August 16__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I just got back from an interesting trip._

_I had been walking to the town library, trying to se if they had records of Ark on file. I was heavily disguised, I know my identity is even more crucial as of now._

_Luckily the librarian was nice enough to let me stay there even after it's open hours. I had spent so much time reading the records, the time just slipped away. _

_ARK is even worse than I thought. From what I read, it seems to me that the higher-ups know all about Fleming and Chess being the same. They will do whatever they can to destroy all who even suspects them._

_Tomorrow I am going directly into the belly of the beast, wish me luck?_

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

_August 17__th__, 2009_

_What a wonderful way to spend my twentieth birthday, being an investigator._

_My apparent surname is Angie Weil. I have a long curtain of straight red hair(the beauty of wigs); and black glasses to add just a touch of mystery for my eyes._

_ARK wasn't at all how I thought it was going to be. I had pictured moats with alligators every- no, just kidding- but I didn't expect it to be so clean and cut._

_Once I got past the security, everything else was a piece of cake- for a while._

_Until I ran into him- the man that ruined my life from the day I was born- my father._

_He looked at me like he saw right through me, but I had to keep my calm._

_Talking to him was so hard. I had to keep the venom out of my voice that was practically oozing out._

_He then decided to question me. I hate when people do that._

_I kept the conversation as clean and impersonal as possible. If there was a reason why he would find out who I was, it wouldn't be at my hands. I guess he was angry that I wasn't telling him what he needed to know, he told me I didn't belong there and I needed to scamper on home to my parents. I could have slapped that bastard at that point._

_Yet, I listened to him. I went the opposite direction and went home. Why does he still have an affect on me?_

_Whatever the reason is, I have no idea. All I know is that another day of life has come and gone. I hardly even remembered to today was my birthday. That's the whole loophole with living alone I suppose._

_Goodnight Diary._

_Xoxo_

_-Orwell_

**That's it for today people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review? Please… you know you want to (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here's a new chapter. Now, at the end of this chapter is when I start to follow the show with Orwell's thoughts up until "The Lich Part 1 and 2," I will supplement those two with something else and then finish up with Razer and Endgame.**

**Many thanks to Riskreader for their review last chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I own nothing.**

_Dear Diary: Chapter 4_

_August 21st__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_You might as well turn my middle name from Lyn to "On the run." Rachel On-the-run Faraday… Well, we'll work on it._

_Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Peter Fleming is looking for me, not just Rachel me, but Orwell me as well. He made a public announcement that he has a long lost daughter and wants her back. According to my sources, he went looking for me at my adopted parents' house. My mother told him that I had died years ago but he didn't want to believe it._

_Again, I ask why should he care now? Twenty years of my life have gone away and he didn't have a care in the world about me before, and now he decides to play the innocent father? Ha, watch me laugh._

_As for him looking for Orwell, he knows that I placed a worm through ARK's security feed. Luckily enough for me, no one knows how to debug it. Fleming wants to find me, but that doesn't mean he will._

_I am changing my appearance up. Later today I am going to a salon to dye my hair and cut it. When I was younger I always decided to dye my hair. No one ever knew what I would come up with next. A color that always stood out from the crowd with my friends was red. The color on the box was "chocolate cherry" but it turned out to be a deep red. I am deciding to go back to that color and cut my hair just above my shoulders. Something else that not everyone knows about me is I need glasses or contacts, but I choose contacts instead. This time, I am going back to glasses._

_If this keeps me off the radar, fine. I'll do whatever it takes._

_Xoxo,_

_-Orwell_

_September 14__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Boy do I have a story to tell you. I was feeling extremely agoraphobic. I'm not really afraid of being outside, but it felt like that seeing how I haven't been out in a while._

_So I decided to take a walk around our local park. I put on my comfy shoes and dressed in some back sweat pants with a green jacket. I took my iPod and a book along with me to keep myself occupied._

_At the park I first started to walk around with my music blasting in my ears. Right across me however, was Vince and Trip playing in the field. I made sure that neither of them saw me and I backed away to a park bench. The bench was empty at first, but the moment after I sat down, Dana came back to the seat. Apparently she was there first._

"_Is this seat taken?" She asked me._

_I just answered with a "no," and scooted over to let her sit down._

_My heart was racing, Dana could probably not pull me out of a needle in a haystack, but I know that my brother could. He could come over here anytime._

_Dana looked over at me, and I just hoped to God that she didn't try to talk to me._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

_Damn. Well no getting out of this._

"_Victoria Johnson," I answered from the top of my head._

"_Dana Faraday," My sister-in-law spoke, shaking my hand._

"_Nice to meet you," I responded._

_I had tried to be just as informal with her as I did with Fleming._

"_Are you new in town?"_

_Crap. Why me?_

"_No," I had said._

_Dana blinked back at my simple answer._

_I could have been nicer, I just really didn't want to anyone._

_I sat here for a few more minutes, just staring off into space… up until the point Vince and Trip were walking up to the bench. At that instant I shot up from my seat and headed in the opposite way._

_I had to walk around just to think straight. When I have something on my mind, I have to do something; whether it is cleaning, walking around, or keeping myself busy otherwise._

_Just give me something to do and I'll be alright._

_When I got back to my house, there was a cat on my doorstep. She was a pretty Calico with extra black and orange patches all over her body. She was afraid when I approached her so I just knelt down on her level and put my hand out to let her know I wasn't going to hurt her._

_When I was younger, I did voluntary work at the animal shelter in my neighborhood._

_The cat slowly sniffed my hand and I was able to sit down on my doorstep without her running away._

_I reached over to scratch her head and I knew I had a best friend after that._

_Now she is laying in my lap as I write this diary entry. She is a really loving companion. At least I won't be _that _alone anymore. Her name is Cali._

_I think I am going to put this away for the night. My mental ramblings are finished for the time being. Go ahead and breathe a sigh of relief, I know you want to._

_Xoxo,_

_-Orwell_

_January 4__th__, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think it's time to be honest here.. I want to go home._

_I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines waiting for absolutely nothing._

_Everyday I wait for the day where I can finally expose my father, yet nothing ever happens._

_That's probably why no one ever suspects Fleming of the things he did do, he acts like nothing ever happened and then he goes on good behavior; even I haven't seen him do anything wrong in a while. What kind of criminal mastermind is he?_

_He's probably waiting for everyone to put their red flag down, as soon as we least expect it he'll be back at it again._

_That's just how life is I guess. We get jerked around to no avail. But Orwell isn't backing down, I've come too far._

_Xoxo,_

_-Orwell_

_March 18__th__, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Want to know the bad part of not looking your age? Someone coming up to you and asking where your parents are. They thought I was sixteen or seventeen maybe and tried to get me to take them to my parents._

_When I told them I was on my own, they must have thought I was a child in danger. I asked them who they were, they had introduced themselves and suddenly I was interested. Their last name was Fleming. I saw this as an opportunity, pretty soon they took me under their wing._

_They definitely weren't the Faradays, but they didn't suck as parents. I had plenty of food, they let me keep my cat, they even didn't care when I told them that I wasn't a teenager. I think their quote was something like "You still need a better home," I really don't know why, but it felt nice to have someone care for you that didn't have to._

_They were really nice to me, it reminded me of home. Unfortunately I know that this can't last._

_Xoxo,_

_-Orwell_

_March 18__th__, 2010 cont._

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a feeling that these two people were related to me, but I didn't know they would be this closely related. Turns out, they are my actual aunt and uncle!_

_Want to know how I found out? They talked about their niece Rachel who was adopted out years ago. They saw when I was born… they were there when my father gave me up… I think I might be sick._

_Sitting in my room, writing this helps, but it barely takes the sting away._

_Xoxo,_

_-Orwell_

_January 7__th__, 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_Everything was perfectly fine until _he _showed up- Peter Fleming. My apparent aunt and uncle were having a cookout and invited him. Of course I wanted nothing to do with it. I tried to back out, say I had some friends to hang out with, only I had no friends._

_They told me that Fleming was a hoot to be around but I knew better. He was the cold hearted bastard who is blaming everyone for his actions… except himself. I'm sure he even blames me, (the Rachel me, not the Orwell me,) which he would say that was his reason for adopting me out._

_I told them that I was going out and would be back later (way later after my father leaves). Only, I never would be back; when I was leaving, Fleming was already there, I heard him saying to his sister that his cop "Vince Faraday," would no longer be a problem after today. I gathered my things and my cat as fast as I could and walked out of the house for good._

_They didn't know my real name, they didn't know my blog name, and they most certainly didn't know my last name. To them, I was Morgan._

_I have been known as hundreds of different names with hundred of different personalities for each. They never matched though, they never could._

_But now, Orwell has to get in touch with Vince and Rachel has to get in touch with her brother._

**Please try not to think this is hokey, I am trying guys. Leave me a review?**


End file.
